Fruits Basket: A One Sentence Collection
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: He had always hated the rain, but when she selflessly covered him with her own brightly colored orange umbrella, he decided he didn’t hate it as much. KyoxTohru up first.


**A/N**

**I decided to try this out since I have been reading one-sentences everywhere. But this is my first try so feel free to give me any constructive criticism you want. Just no extreme flaming, and if you feel that this idea is completely and utterly a failure, could you tell me…in less tear jerking words? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! The first Pairing of the week: Kyo/Tohru!! Well, enjoy!**

**Kisa-chan-2006**

A One Sentence: Kyo/Tohru

The Rain

He had always hated the rain, but when she selflessly covered him with her own brightly colored orange umbrella, he decided he didn't hate it as much.

Rice Balls

She knew he had always favored Rice Balls over every kind of food, but when he wandered unexpectedly into the steaming kitchen and put his hands over her burnt hands, she wondered if that was the only thing he favored.

Plushy

"But I love this cat Kyo-kun!" Tohru pointed at one of the two plush cats Kyo was holding in his hands, one black and one orange, blushing a bright red as he handed her the orange one, "I like it because it's like you!"

Holding You

He had always wondered why she chose that orange plush instead of the black one, until she told him one day while cuddling up on the couch eating calamari, "Do you know why I like that orange kitty? Because I can hold you all the time without you changing into one!"

Not always hate

Sometimes he really didn't mind Tohru falling on him and making him turn into the adorable fuzzy orange cat, because then he would have a chance to have her hold him in her arms, just like he always wanted her to.

Purring

She knew he was just pretending to hate it when she would "Accidentally" fall on him, making him transform, because whenever she would pet him absentmindedly, he would softly purr.

Shouting Out

She never minded when he would come pick her up from work and constantly yell at her to be careful in the dark, because that was just his way of shouting out to the whole world that he loved her.

Being happy

"You are an idiot!" He would shout at her, while gently rubbing honey on her burnt hands, cursing at himself for actually kind of being happy that she burnt her hands, she didn't know though that he was just calling himself in idiot…

A Secret Plan

Even though small tears were surfacing from the corners of her eyes, she couldn't help but give out a little smile when she almost thought out-loud that her plan had worked perfectly and he was now softly rubbing honey over her hands, just like she planned it.

Soap Suds

He could help but think how adorably cute she looked, furiously scrubbing away at the dishes with soap suds all over her hands and face, so he couldn't help but indulge himself in a little bout of a soap suds throwing match.

A Pebble Down The well

When she told him that if you threw a pebble down a well and made a wish, that wish would come true, he couldn't help himself but to pick a small pebble up and throw it into the water, hurriedly making a wish before she got back from buying crepes.

Coming True

She smiled and loosely held his hand in her own, and for a brief moment, she caught him with quick little kiss on the lips, his face a bright red, "I guess your wish came true huh?"

A Devious Plan

Her extra devious plan to tackle him in the snow was supposed to go according to plan, until he suddenly decided it was his turn to tackle her, which resulted in the ending  
"B" of her devious plan: making him transform, then, sitting down on the couch, drinking hot chocolate while watching corny martial arts movies with him.

Forgotten

It was the perfect ending to a perfect day when he caught her by surprise and kissed her, while the strawberry crepe lay forgotten on the bench besides them.

Chocolate

She had planned on giving him some chocolate pudding when she tripped on one of his socks and dropped the bowl and its contents all over her and him; she started to cry, until he kissed some remaining chocolate of her fingers and said with a cocky smile, "Its okay, I like you better than the chocolate anyway."

An Addition

In his entire life, he had never thought a girl would make him cry, just because Tohru took a perfectly round rock and painted it like an orange cat, adding it to Shigure's Zodiac collection.

**A/N**

**So…how did it go? Were they okay? I hope so, anyway, not all of the pairings will be Kyo/Tohru, there will be so many! Hee hee, just review and tell me what pairing you would like. I'll do a vote okay!**

**Kisa/Hiro**

**Yuki/Machi**

**Yuki/Tohru**

**Hana/Shishou**

**Uo/Yuki**

**Hatori/Kana**

**Rin/Hru**

**Tohru/Haru**

**Well, there's the list. Review and vote and whoever has the most votes by the end of the week will be written about next! And for the other people who didn't vote for the winning couple, don't worry, I will write about that couple soon! Review!**

**Thanks so much for reading this!**

**Kisa-chan-2006**


End file.
